


A Vacation

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Greg House is Bad With Emotions, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, Slice of Life, Softness, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Thorn wakes up Fox to a wonderful surprise on their vacation day.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Commander Fox, Soft Wars Fic Exchange





	A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gobayern16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobayern16/gifts).



Thorn woke up slowly, a luxury he hadn't had in... a long time. He groaned low, stretching on the stupid soft bed of the hotel room, blinking into the dark room, rolling over and coming face-to-back with Fox. Ah, that’s right, Thire and Stone had given them a day off. Thorn smiled softly at the memories from the night before, and brushed his fingers over Fox's back trailing lower to squeeze that plush ass. Fox on the other hand continued on snoring, snuggled into the bed. He was warm, relaxed, and pliant. It seemed this vacation was exactly what Fox had needed.

Thorn slid closer to Fox, drawn in from the heat, and the heavy feeling of sleep still pulling his body down. He pressed his body along Fox's back, slipping his fingers between Fox's legs, rubbing sleep-stupid fingers against Fox's tight asshole, able to feel the slick from the night before still there. Glad to know his work still left it marks.

Fox slowly woke up, making a small noise of confusion and content. He leaned back against Thorn, blinking his tired eyed open. Thorn slid a finger into the other commander’s still stretched hole, kissing along Fox's shoulder and neck. The older slone groaned lightly, clawing at the bed sheets just a bit as he woke up.

“Thorn,” Fox whispered in a soft gasp at feeling him press a finger into him.

Thorn hummed roughly, adding a second finger easily, Fox still loose from previous activities. Fox cursed, tilting his head to bury his face in his pillow. Thorn laughed warmly and low, adding a third, curling them harshly. Fox keened, drooling on to his pillow as he rocked back against Thorn, hips jerking when the younger brushed his prostate with his fingers.

Thorn slid his fingers out and pushed his cock in slowly, sighing heavily as he seated himself inside. "...m'ning."

Fox whined softly, leaning back, curling an arm back to wrap around the back of Thorn’s neck.

“S’one way t’wake up,” Fox slurred our lightly.

Thorn dragged his lips along Fox's skin, hooking his lover's leg over his own bent knee. He rolled his hips in lazily motions, tucking his other arm under Fox and curling his hand around Fox's throat. "...feels g'd..."

Fox hummed in response, melting into the slow pleasure of the lazy thrusts and the feather light kisses along his shoulders. The older clone’s eyes fluttered closed as he sighed softly.

“S’rel’xing,” Fox mumbled out softly.

Thorn buried his nose into Fox's hair, sighing into the silky curls that were greying near Fox’s temples. He thrusted slowly, feeling no rush to finish.

Fox’s jaw dropped open as he gasped softly when his prostate was struck a few times while Thorn thrusted slowly. The room was filled with his soft noises and the quiet rocking of the bed they were on. The hand on Fox’s neck made the normally closed off commander want to press into it. So he did. He pressed against the hand and slowly rolled his hips in time with Thorn’s.

Thorn tightened his grip, thrusting a little harder. He turned Fox's head up, forcing him to arch. "...s'pretty..."

Fox whined loudly, blushing darkly at the praise, going lax in Thorn’s hold. He loved it when Thorn called him pretty. Not that he’d ever admit it out loud, or at least not to Thorn’s face. Speaking of, Thorn was a little more awake now, but kept his pace, grinding a little deeper. Fox kept up a steady stream of loose moans and whines at the angle Thorn had taken, the warm pleasure singing through his body.

"Sing for me," Thorn whispered, shifting his legs to get better leverage. "Love your noises..."

Fox didn’t hold back his noises at the near order, just kept moaning and whining as Thorn fucked him nice and slow. The commander was too tired to fight back his noises anyways. The younger rolled them over, getting on his knees, but pinning Fox down with the weight of his upper body. He kept his grip on Fox's neck, and wrapped his other hand around Fox's cock. "Green?"

“G-Green, Tho-Thorn,” Fox panted out, groaning at feeling Thorn’s weight on top of him.

Thorn rolled his hips, thrusting a little harder, forcing Fox into the tight seal he had around his cock. "Feel so good, sweetheart..."

Fox gasped out as he was rocked between Thorn’s hand and his cock. The older clone gripped on to the sheets tightly as he woke up completely. The soft nickname pulling the sleep away from him finally.

"There you are," Thorn growled in Fox's ear. He kept his steady pace, grinding his hips into Fox.

Fox moaned high in his throat, warmth flooding his belly at the growl in his ear and the callused hand on his cock. Softer than most vode due to not being on the front line as often, but still callused.

“ _ Thorn _ .”

"Fox'ika," Thorn groaned, biting Fox's neck. "Want you to cum."

And so Fox did. As if on command. He came into Thorn’s hand with a broken gasp of air, blushing darkly as he clenched around Thorn’s cock. It wasn’t often he came so easily. Thorn shuddered and groaned, cumming inside of his lover. The feeling was warm and sticky for both, but something they both enjoyed. Fox moaned at the feeling, burying his face into the pillow below him to muffle the noise

The two took a moment to just breathe, relaxing into the soft bed and the quiet noises of their breathing.

Thorn shuddered finally, pressing kisses along Fox's neck as he recovered from a good orgasm. "...good morning, cyar'ika."

“Morning, cyare,” Fox hummed out in response, voice soft, smiling as he relaxed.

The title made Thorn preen just a little. It was only during these types of soft mornings where he could get Fox to open up and smile more, and be soft.

Thorn hummed, kissing Fox's ear. "Good way to wake up, hmm?"

“Very. Woke up horny,” Fox asked with a smile, relaxing under Thorn’s weight.

Thorn snorted. "Yeah. Couldn't resist that sweet ass."

Fox laughed warmly, wiggling his hips lightly just to be a smart ass. “This one?”

Thorn smacked Fox's ass, thrusting one last time. "Yeah, this one."

Fox groaned out lightly, smirking smugly as he looked over his shoulder at Thorn.

"Jackass," Thorn said fondly, pulling out and grabbing the towel from last night.

“Your jackass,” Fox grinned as he glanced back at Thorn.

"Always," Thorn growled playfully, tugging at Fox's legs as he cleaned him up.

Fox smiled softly when Thorn finished cleaning him up, turning around so he was on his back.

Thorn climbed back into bed, determined to sleep the day away. "C'mere, 's cold."

This was certainly a wonderful vacation.


End file.
